Such a clutch and/or brake module is generally known. In the known clutch and/or brake module the friction disc (on both sides provided with a lining) is located between two heat sinks and the pressure force is applied on one of the heat sinks. The discharge of heat of the axially movable heat sink is often the limiting factor of the performance of the brake or clutch.